Социальные медиа
Социальные медиа ( ) — вид массовой коммуникации, осуществляемый посредством интернета. Имеет ряд существенных отличий от традиционных средств массовой коммуникации. Термин «медиа» является калькой английского «media». Внедрен в русский язык недавно вместо появившегося в русском языке, по крайней мере, с 1960-х годов перевода «media (в единственном числе — medium)» как средства (массовой) коммуникации. Социальные формы коммуникации посредством интернета представляют собой исторически новый вид коммуникации производителей содержания сообщений (контента) с потребителями, которые при этом сами вовлекаются в его производство, когда каждый читатель/подписчик блога может выполнять функции автора, в том числе действуя в качестве комментатора, репортёра, фотокорреспондента и/или редактора данного сервиса : Речь идет о быстро развивающейся совокупности технологий коммуникации, которые позволяют людям общаться между собой посредством интернета для достижения всевозможных целей. Общение может принимать самые различные формы: пользователи могут делиться мнениями, опытом, знаниями, новостями, видеоматериалами, фотографиями, музыкой и ссылками на те или иные сайты, а также налаживать контакты и взаимодействовать для организации и проведения совместных действий. Andreas Kaplan и Michael Haenlein определяют социальные средства коммуникации («медиа») как «группу интернет-приложений на той или иной идеологической и технологической базе Web 2.0, которые позволяют участникам социальных сетей создавать содержание („контент“) и обмениваться им (User-generated content)»Kaplan, Andreas M.; Michael Haenlein (2010) Users of the world, unite! The challenges and opportunities of Social Media, Business Horizons, 53 (1), 59-68.. Согласно некоторым утверждениям, в отличие от традиционных средств массовой коммуникации, опирающихся на авторитет, социальные средства коммуникации апеллируют к чувству принадлежности к определенному сообществу. В действительности проблема отличия традиционных СМК от ее новых видов гораздо сложнее, поскольку ее решение предполагает учет действительной сложности отношений, которыми характеризуются социальные сети. Так, например, согласно Майку Мерфи, Здесь не учитывается то, что сами рекламные агентства, действующие посредством интернета, создают приемы и способы подачи рекламы, зачастую позволяющие им добиваться успеха. Примеры Интернет-форумы, блоги, вики, видеохостинги — всё это суть формы соцмедиа. Выделяют семь разновидностей: * Социальные сети; * Блоги и микроблоги; * Форумы; * Сайты отзывов; * Фото и видеохостинги; * Сайты знакомств; * Геосоциальные сервисы Коммуникация * Социальные сети: ВКонтакте, Facebook, Мой Мир, LinkedIn, Одноклассники.ru, MySpace. * Блоги: LiveJournal, Blogger, LiveInternet, Diary. * Микроблогинг: Twitter, Google Buzz, Jaiku, Qaiku, Yammer. * Отзывы: Яндекс.Маркет, Otzyv.ru, Irecommend.ru. * Сайты знакомств: LovePlanet.ru. * Геосоциальные сервисы: Foursquare, Advizzer, AlterGeo, Meanwhile, Gowalla. Совместная работа * Вики: PBworks, Wikia, Wikimedia * Социальные закладки: CiteULike, Google Reader, StumbleUpon. * Новости (пользователи сами находят информацию и загружают её на сайт социальных новостей, где подписчики имеют возможность обсуждать её содержание): Digg, NowPublic, Reddit, DiCASTA, Newsvine * Навигация: Trapster, Waze10 Ways Geolocation is Changing the World Мультимедиа * Фотохостинг: Flickr, Photobucket, Picasa, SmugMug. * Видеохостинг: Viddler, Vimeo, YouTube, Smotri.com. * Кастинг: Skype, Stickam, Ustream. * Музыка: Last.fm, The Hype Machine. Сервисы ответов на вопросы * Yahoo! Answers * Ask.fm * Ответы@Mail.Ru Виртуальные миры * Active Worlds, Forterra Systems, Second Life. Платформы * Интернет-форумы * Блоги (LiveJournal, LiveInternet, Twitter) * Подкасты (Russian Podcasting, PodFM, LibSyn) * Вики (Wikipedia, PBWiki, Google Docs) * Электронная почта * Социальные сети (Facebook, Мой Круг, ВКонтакте) * Социальные аггрегаторы (Plaxo, Friendfeed) * Онлайновые игры (Lively, World of Warcraft) Особенности * Доступность информации. * Минимизация личного пространства. * Отсутствие пространственных ограничений. * Оперативность (реагирование в реальном времени). Способы оценки аудитории Конечная аудитория социальных сетей подсчитывается с учетом как первичной аудитории (число пользователей, которые познакомились с сообщением там, где оно было изначально размещено), так и расширенной (пользователи, познакомившиеся с сообщением в результате действий первичных пользователей, поделившихся информацией). Для подсчета аудитории блогов используются счетчики авторитетности и читаемости и рейтингов; для форумов — статистика посещений, которую ведет сама площадка, плюс внешняя статистика посещаемости. Для оценки аудитории можно также использовать автоматизированные сервисы мониторинга и анализа социальных медиа, которые получают данные напрямую от площадок . См. также * Медиаискусство Примечания Литература * * Егор Лавренчук Социальные сети как медиа-площадки. "Центр изучения интернета и общества", 2014 Ссылки * * * * Foreword. Manovich, Lev. The Language of New Media, Cambridge: MIT Press/Leonardo Books, 2001. ISBN 0-262-63255-1. * Kaplan, Andreas M. (2012) If you love something, let it go mobile: Mobile marketing and mobile social media 4x4, Business Horizons, 55(2), p. 129—139. * Kennedy, Randy. «Giving New Life to Protests of Yore», The New York Times, июля 2007. * Immersive Ideals / Critical Distances : A Study of the Affinity Between Artistic Ideologies Based in Virtual Reality and Previous Immersive Idioms * Why New Media Isn’t: A Personal Journey by David Shedden (2007) * Балуев Д. Г. Политическая роль социальных медиа как поле научного исследования // Образовательные технологии и общество (EDUCATIONAL TECHNOLOGY & SOCIETY), 2013. Том 16, № 2. С.604-616 Категория:Журналистика Категория:Медиа Категория:Гражданские медиа